This cross-cultural comparative study will examine the role of alcohol, and in particular peer drinking groups, in the urban adaptation of Samoan, Cook Islander, and maori migrants to Auckland, New Zealand. Our specific aims are: 1) To describe their typical patterns of peer group drinking behavior in public bars, based on systematic observational procedures, and to test hypotheses concerning the relationship between physical characteristics of the settings, size and composition of the drinking groups, mood of the drinkers, rate and amount of alcohol consumption, and frequency of interpersonal conflict and violence. 2) To identify and classify sequences of critical incidents in these settings which are likely to lead to interpersonal conflict and violence, and to construct a TV Projective Test based on videotaped incidents to measure the alternative strategies which drinkers employ for dealing with them. 3) To conduct a survey interview among samples of these Polynesian migrants and a white comparison group, to test hypotheses concerning the relationship between background experience and personality, the choice of various adaptive strategies for coping with urban stress including participation in peer drinking groups, and various psychological/physiological/psychosomatic stress symptoms as well as involvement in interpersonal conflict and violence. 4) To compare the results among Polynesians with the role of alcohol in the urban adaptation of Navajo Indian migrants to Denver, Colorado, and with Pakeha (white) New Zealanders in similar socio-economic circumstances.